Story 3
The werewolf army attacks the hacketts with full force. Nigel-Tom, what are we supposed to do? These are all innocent people! Tom-If we take out the source, maybe that will reverse the process. For now just stall them! They all fight the werewolf army and attempt to hold them at bay. Tom rushes through knocking down every werewolf in sight. He gets inside the headquarters. Tom sees what is creating the energy. The golden wolf. He attempts to destroy it by throwing it very hard at the wall but all it does is smash the wall and not even put a dent into the wolf. Tom-Veronica come here! Veronica teleports over. Tom-Do a spell to make this thing vulnerable to it can be destroyed. Veronica does the spell but adrienne comes over and rips her head off Tom-NO!!! Adrienne then attacks Tom but his strength and speed prove to be too powerful as he throws adrienne through the window. The shards of glass cut into her. James goes to comfort his wife but she is apparently dying. James super speeds over to Tom but Nigel and Roark attack James and rip into his jugular bleeding him out. Amy-Father, help them! Phillip-My wolf army will take care of it. The wolves keep descending upon the hacketts but they seem to be able to cover them. Tom is upset and doesn't know what to do but he remembers veronica is part witch and pixie and when she dies, her body releases the mystical energy into the air. He knows the energy is equivalent of 3 atomic bombs put together but must act quick before it fades away. He takes the golden wolf and places it into the energy. Phillip-STOP THEM! The hacketts try to hold off the wolf army while Tom destroys the wolf He places the wolf inside the energy and slowly the energy melts the wolf statue. Phillip-NO!!! Phillip then takes charge as he he rips his way through the hacketts. Samhain attacks but the alpha proves too powerful and cuts his head off. Nigel and roark also attack but he throws them off like rag dolls. Blossom tries a psychic attack but his alpha powers prove too powerful. He takes a glass shard and launches it as Blossom into her chest. Leona goes to check on her. Phillip then attacks Tom and they fight but they prove to be on equal ground as Phillips alpha power is as powerful as Tom's. They soon realize they are on equal power and will never tire out, they will never stop fighting. So they run for the wolf. Both hold it and tug but the damage to the wolf starts to show in the cracks. The wolf then splits apart. The golden energy then floats into the energy left behind veronica and it starts to create a tidal wave of power. Phillip is upset for a moment but smirks in glee as destroying the wolf did not stop the wolf army. Tom looks in fear and shame as he feels he must have to kill them all. But then he decides to use his strength to create a hole in the ground trapping all the thousands of wolves underneath. The others escape before the hole collapses. Phillip whose guard is off for a second, leaves him vulnerable for Tom to throw phillip into the energy wave. His body starts burning in pain. Amy goes to help her father but Leona attacks and rips apart Amy. Phillip-AMY!!!! Phillip tries to get back on his feet but Tom beats Phillip to a bloody pulp. Tom then punches a hole into Phillips chest and prepares to finish him off. Leona-The wolf army is starting to climb back up the hole! Tom-Hold em off! Phillip starts to cough and choke on his own blood Tom-Now....you die Phillip-You think this will be over when Im dead? My army will tear you apart! Tom-Without an alpha to follow, what will their orders even be? Philip-You dont get it yet do you? Tom-Get what? Phillip-Your own boss betrayed you! Tom-What are you talking about? Phillip-Give me your word you will spare my life and I will give u the phone. Tom reluctantly nods his head yes Phillip pulls out the cell phone for Tom to look at. Tom looks at it and sees the text messages sent from his own Boss Tom-It cannot be... Phillip-It seems your own boss wants u dead...HAHAHA! Tom gets off phillip for a second. Phillip-Tom....let us end this foolish war....let us team up, your family and my army and we can end this boss of yours... Tom-You know that sounds like a great plan...... Phillip smiles as blood trickles down his face Tom-Except for the fact you killed millions of innocent people, and you took away my family....and YOU'RE A LIAR! Phillip looks in confusion and fear Tom then launches the cell phone straight through phillips skull which kills him instantly. Tom tries to collect himself for a moment. Leona-What do we do, the army is coming back up!!! Tom......... Leona-TOM!!!!???? Grab roark and lets get out of here.....the wolves will just have to die Leona-HOW? Tom looks at the energy in the sky ready to explode. Leona then grabs a bloody roark and they run off. Tom grabs the bloody cell phone and uses the old ones computer since his was destroyed. He tracks down the address of the source of the text the boss sent and it traces it to Mystic Falls Tom-So you're hiding there boss? You're going to pay....even more so than Phillip for what u did. The energy starts to heat up. Tom picks up his dead team mates and places them on his shoulders. Tom then super speed walks out of the building before the explosion engulfs the building along with the werewolf army. Many hours later Tom-How is roark doing? Leona-Fine....how r u? Tom-Trying to process all that has happened....have the others been buried? Leona-Yes Tom-Are they protected? Leona-Why do u ask? Tom-Because im convinced the boss is the one who brought back the old ones.....and if he could do that, then he knows how to bring back the others. And im going to force him to do so... Leona-Im coming with u... Tom-No, you will watch after roark......that is an order. As tom gets into his truck and drives off to Mystic Falls with nothing but rage in his mind, he fails to realize he is being followed. Back at the old ones building, blake who recovered from the poison after it wore off. He escaped the building, but pulled out the golden wolf and phillip and the other old ones before the blast evicerated everything in sight. Blake-Do not worry my lord, I will revive u all once again, surely this Boss knows how to do it. Blake then places the bodies in his vehicle. Blake then gets into the vehicle and is following Tom, ready to end him when he least expects it and to bring back the old ones and to continue their plan. end of story 3